Revenants
by Amezerreal
Summary: Un marine est retrouvé dans une ruelle, Gibbs et son équipe enquêtent. Oui mais voilà un visiteur inattendu vient pertuber leur investigation. L'un de l'équipe va devoir affronter un revenant, une personne qu'elle a tout fait pour oublier... Mais qui?
1. Chapter 1

Scénario écrit après le 5x12 !! Attention spoiler !!

**Revenants**

Séquence 1 : Extérieur-Nuit

**Dans une ruelle très peu fréquentée et assez sombre, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année marche sans cesser de se retourner. Il est habillé avec un jogging et un tee-shirt. Ses mains tremblent, il les serre en inspirant un grand coup pour tenter de se calmer mais sans succès. Une de ses jambes est complètement tétanisé et il doit la traîner pour la faire avancer. Il semble complètement perdu, en sueur. En voyant au bout de la rue, des voitures qui roulent sur une grande avenue perpendiculaire à celle où il se trouve, il accélère le pas. Toujours en donnant des coups d'œil derrière lui, il se met carrément à courir aussi vite que son état lui permet. La peur se lit de plus en plus sur son visage, il ne reste plus que cinq cents mètre avant d'atteindre son but. Dans un dernier effort, il continue à augmenter le rythme de sa course ne sachant pas très bien si son cœur pourra tenir le coup. Plus que quatre cent mètres, sa respiration se fait de plus en plus forte, trois cent, dans sa tête, l'image d'un coureur tout proche de la ligne d'arrivée. Deux cent, il se demande si son point de côté va lui permettre d'aller jusqu'au bout, il se tient les côtes de sa main. Cent mètre avant de pouvoir enfin souffler et appeler un taxi, ou au moins de l'aide. Cinquante mètre, il se sent soulagé, il y est presque, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, c'est à ce moment-là qu'un corps tombe du ciel, juste devant ses pieds, l'homme se met à hurler puis à son tour, tombe à terre, raide mort. **

Générique de NCIS saison 5.

Séquence 2 : Intérieur-Jour

**Dans le bureau du NCIS, l'ascenseur s'ouvre laissant sortir Ziva, elle a son sac à dos et un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle le pose sur sa chaise et regarde autour d'elle. Personne, McGee et Tony ne sont toujours pas arrivés. Elle commence à s'installer à son bureau et attend que l'un de ces deux collègues fasse son apparition. Quelques secondes plus tard, leur deux voix se font entendre, elle croise les bras en les écoutant**.

Tony  
N'importe quoi, le bleu… Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter?Tu sais, je serais pas toujours derrière toi dans ce genre d'affaire ?

McGee   
Mais Tony…

Tony   
Il n'y a pas de « Mais Tony », c'est moi le spécialiste, j'ai plus d'expérience… (_Il s'installe à son bureau tout en continuant sa conversation sans faire attention à Ziva_) Quand tu veux conclure avec une fille, faut pas l'impressionner dès le premier rendez-vous avec ta science informatique… Dis-lui que tu as écris un best-seller, que t'as énormément d'argent, que tu travailles pour une agence gouvernementale, comme ça elle va fantasmer sur toi en James Bond… Quoique tu n'as ni la touche british de Roger Moore, ni l'élegance de Pierce Brosnan et encore moins la carrure de Daniel Greg ! Même si pour moi, Sean Connery restera éternellement le vrai…

McGee   
Tony ! Tu t'égares !

Tony   
Bref… En gros, fais toi plus bête que tu n'es, ça marche à tous les coups !

McGee   
C'est donc ça, ton secret ! Je viens juste de comprendre pourquoi je n'aurais jamais aucune chance de te battre!

Tony  
Je sais mais c'est pas toujours évident d'être un surdoué dans ce domaine…Tiens, tu ne trouves pas que c'est étonnamment  
calme, ce matin ? Quelqu'un aurait dû me lancé une bonne petite réplique mais là rien !

**Ils se tournent vers Ziva qui garde toujours un grand sourire en les voyant, Tony et McGee se rapproche de son bureau.**

Ziva   
Bonjour Tony ! Bonjour McGee !

Tony (surpris)  
Ziva, tu te sens bien ?

Ziva  
Comme un poisson dans son bocal !

McGee  
Dans l' eau…Comme un poisson dans l'eau !

Tony   
J'ai l'impression dans son cas, c'est pas de l'eau qu'elle a pris !Ziva, est ce qu'on t'a proposé une petite pillule et t'as compris «aspirine » alors que nous, on aurait entendu ectasy ?

Ziva (perdant son sourire et fronçant les sourcils)  
Tony, j'ai encore des lacunes sur certaines expressions mais je sais faire la différence entre un médicament et de la drogue, du moins en les voyant. C'est pas à un vieux chameau qu'on apprend à faire la grimace !

Tony  
Singe !

Ziva   
Quoi ? Tu me traites de singe !

Tony  
Mais non t'as dit « chameau », en fait c'est à un singe qu'on apprend pas à faire la grimace.

Ziva   
Toi, t'as jamais vu un chameau en vrai pour dire ça ! Regarde-toi dans une glace et tu verras...

Tony  
C'est rassurant on a retrouvé notre tueuse du Mossad ! J'avais peur que t'es pris un coup durant tes entraînements de Karaté-Kung-fu-Boxe-Free-fight et on soit obligé de supporter toute la journée, ce sourire flippant sur ton visage.

**A ce moment-là, le portable de Ziva se met à vibrer, Tony a à peine le temps de voir le nom s'afficher, la jeune femme décroche mais il se rapproche pour tenter d'écouter la conversation. Elle le pousse pour qu'il retourne à son poste mais il revient à la charge pendant ce temps, McGee se glisse discrètement derrière son bureau. **

Ziva   
Je suis au travail, rappelle-moi plus tard. (_Elle raccroche_)

Tony  
C'était qui ? Une des nouvelles victimes de la mente religieuse ?

**Une claque arrive par derrière forçant Tony à grimacer de douleur.**

Gibbs  
Dinozzo, mets-toi au boulot au lieu d'écouter les conversations téléphoniques !

Tony  
Mais Boss, on a aucune enquête en cours !

Gibbs  
Ah ouais ? Et la découverte de deux corps dont un Marines dans une ruelle entre la 33éme et le boulevard Turner c'est peut-être une de tes comédies musicales ?

Tony  
Gibbs, certains comédies sont très bien…Le bleu, ça te fait rire ?

Gibbs  
Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ? Vous devriez être déjà au parking !

**McGee, Ziva, Tony prennent leur affaires rapidement sans se le faire répéter une deuxième fois. Ils entrent tout les trois dans l'ascenseur à la suite de Gibbs. Avant que les portes ne commencent à se refermer Gibbs slaps Ziva**.

Gibbs  
Ça, c'est pour recevoir au bureau des appels personnels venant d'un certain agent du FBI(**1**) !

**Au moment où les portes se referment, Tony se tourne vers Ziva avec des gros yeux en avalant de travers**.

(1) Allusion faite à Langer, un agent du FBI qui a été séduit par Ziva mais Tony a eut une reaction légèrement jalouse.

Sequence 3 : Exterieur-Jour

**Dans la ruelle où les deux cadavres ont été découverts, les agents du NCIS sont déjà sur place, l'enquête peut commencer. Tony s'occupe de relever le moindre indice en les numérotant pendant que Ziva prend les photos de la scène du crime. Un peu plus loin, McGee interroge deux policiers et Gibbs attend avec impatience l'arrivée de Ducky et Palmer.**

Tony (levant la tête vers l'immeuble)  
Pour le Marines, il n'y a aucun doute, la chute lui a été fatale.

Ziva  
Ducky nous le dira… Je la trouve bizarre cette scène, deux corps : un civil et un militaire au même endroit qui semblent n'avoir rien en commun dans leur façon de mourrir !

Tony  
Moi, ce que je trouve bizarre c'est comment t'as eut le courage de l'appeler ?

Ziva étonné  
J'ai appelé personne, je les connais pas !

Tony  
Mais non ! L'agent du FBI si « cute » ! Lunger. ? Longer ?

Ziva (avec un léger sourire)  
Langer ! Qu'est qui te dis que c'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas ?

Tony  
T'as pas eut le temps de retenir son numéro sur sa carte ? ca m'étonnerait !

Ziva   
Tu me l'a limite arraché des mains avant même que je la touche !

Tony  
Ouais mais t'es un super officier du Mossad entraîné par les meilleurs avec une mémoire cartographique instantanée.

Ziva   
C'est vrai ! J'aurais pu mais désolé, c'est pas moi ! C'est lui qui a obtenu mon numéro !

Tony  
Comment il a réussi cet exploit ?

Ziva   
A ton avis ? Mets-toi à sa place !

Tony  
Je suis un agent du FBI…déjà ça, c'est impossible…qui veut avoir un rencart avec toi…là, on est carrément dans une autre dimension !

**Ziva se retourne vers lui et lui envoie un coup de poing dans le ventre, Tony se plie légèrement en deux.**

Ziva   
Continuer à travailler tes tablettes ou il va rester que le chocolat !

Tony  
D'accord, je l'ai mérité, 1 par tout… En imaginant que je veuille sortir avec une fille comme toi, je la harcèle avec mon charme jusqu'à ce qu'elle me donne son numéro…

Ziva  
Ou... ton métier t'oblige à trouver des renseignements le plus rapidement possible! Et comme t'es un très bon agent, en un claquement d'œil, tu as toute la biographie de la jeune femme !

Tony  
Ouais, c'est aussi une bonne méthode sauf que c'est en un claquement de doigt.

**Gibbs accompagné de Ducky et Palmer viennent les rejoindre, Ducky s'accroupi près du corps du Marines.**

Ducky  
Et bien mon cher vous êtes dans un drôle d'état, sauter d'un immeuble n'est pas un problème par contre s'en relever est beaucoup plus difficile. Monsieur Palmer, veuillez vous occuper de notre deuxième ami, vous êtes assez grand, maintenant, pour vous débrouiller seul…

Palmer (fier)  
Bien Docteur !

Gibbs  
Ducky…

Ducky  
Non Gibbs, je suis pas certain de la cause de la mort et je préfère te donner les résultats après l'autopsie… Comme dirait notre chère Ziva, ne vendons pas l'ours avant d'avoir tuer la peau !

Gibbs  
J'allais juste te demander l'heure du décès, c'est la seule info qu'on peut avoir.

Ducky  
D'après mon expérience et tu sais à qu'elle est grande. La température et la décomposition du corps nous indiquent que ce jeune homme était encore en vie, il y a vingt-quatre heures. A savoir si elle a un rapport avec notre autre patient, il faut le demander à Monsieur Palmer.

Palmer  
Je peux vous certifier, Docteur Mallard, qu'il est mort, il y a moins douze heures.

Ducky  
Donc ils semblent que ces deux messieurs n'ont pas de rapport dans la mort de l'un et de l'autre.

**McGee quitte les policiers qu'il interrogeait pour rejoindre l'équipe ainsi au grand complet.**

McGee  
Patron, j'ai discuté avec les agents qui ont trouvé les corps, ils poursuivaient un dealer quand ils ont tourné dans cette ruelle. Ils ont immédiatement appelé leur responsable qui nous a contacté. Ils ont aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé, ils n'ont rien trouvé sur eux. Aucun papier, pièce d'identité ou permis de conduire.

Tony  
Pour résumer, on a juste l'heure de décès, je sens que cette affaire va être très simple.

Gibbs  
Ce sera pas la premier fois, mais ça nous a jamais fait peur, n'est ce pas agent Dinozzo ?

Tony  
Bien sur, patron… C'était histoire de combler un blanc !

Gibbs  
Dans ce cas-là, tais-toi…Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Plusieurs policiers tentent de faire reculer la foule qui s'agglutine autour de la bande jaune « Don't cross ». Un homme d'un certain âge s'énerve, il veut à tout prix traverser l'obstacle, Gibbs doit intervenir, toute l'équipe le suit. A la distance où ils se trouvent ils n'entendent pas grand chose mais de toutes évidences, ça va chauffer. **

McGee  
Mais pourquoi les gens sont aussi têtus ? Si on met un bande jaune c'est pas pour faire joli !

Tony  
Que veux tu… Les gens sont hypnotisés par le sang, la violence et la mort. Ils aimeraient tellement savoir avec certitude ce qu'il y a après la vie, comment un être humain peut-il dépérir et à quelle vitesse. C'est pour cette raison que les films d'épouvante et d'horreur marchent aussi bien. Prends Halloween de John Carpenter sorti en 1978, première fois dans le cinéma qu'on nous montre un enfant comme futur serial killer, lui qui est sensé être innocent… Ziva, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**Elle est juste derrière McGee et Dinozzo essayant de construire une sorte de mur avec leur corps pour se cacher.**

Ziva  
Tu le vois pas, non ? Je joue à cache-cache (Plus pour elle-même) Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait, ici ?

McGee (tournant la tête derrière lui)  
Tu vas te faire encore plus remarquer comme ça ! De quoi t'as peur ? Enfin je veux dire… C'est étrange de t'associer avec la peur !

Ziva  
Je veux pas qu'il me voit alors te retourne pas !

Tony  
Pourquoi ? C'est un de tes amants ? Il n'est pas au courant que tu vas le larguer pour un jeune agent du FBI , c'est pour cette raison que tu le fuis pour éviter une discussion! J'savais pas que tu les prenais proche de la retraite, faudra dire à Gibbs de se méfier !

Ziva  
Dinozzo, la ferme !! Tu vas me faire repérer !

Gibbs( en hurlant)  
Ziva !!

**Elle se relève et donne un coup sur l'épaule Tony en lui lançant un merci puis s'approche de son patron et de l'homme avec lequel il est en train de discuter.**

Homme  
Officier David...Content de revoir !

Ziva  
Je peux pas en dire autant… Directeur David.

**Arrêt sur image en gris avec zoom sur le visage de Ziva, peu ravie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le directeur David est le père de Ziva il est directeur du Mossad, agence secret d'ISrael et elle s'est éloigné de lui car il a fait de son demi-frère un tueur. Et comme elle a été obligé de tuer son propre frère, elle s'est senti le besoin de partir et de se faire muté au NCIS.**

Sequence 6 Intérieur-Jour

**L'équipe sort de l'ascenseur en se dirigeant vers la morgue, Gibbs, en tête un café à la main ramené par McGee. Le vieux médecin légiste s'occupe de recoudre le torse du Marines pendant que Palmer nettoie la table où celui-ci du civil reposait quelques minutes avant. **

Ducky  
Ah Jethro ! Justement Monsieur Palmer venait de finir son autopsie. Il va te faire lui-même son rapport.

Palmer  
Monsieur, je suis sur et certain que le civil sans nom…qu'on pourrait appeler Homme sans nom…

Tony  
Comme Eastwood dans ses premiers films réalisés par Leone (voyant le tête des autres complètement abattue) Vous allez pas me dire que vous connaissez pas Clint Eastwood... (Se rendant compte de son erreur) Désolé patron, un réflexe !!

Palmer  
Je disais donc l'Homme sans nom est mort d'une crise cardiaque sans l'ombre d'un doute !

Ducky  
Continuez Monsieur Palmer, votre explication me semblait plausible et je dirais même totalement logique.

Palmer  
Bien, j'ai étudié l'état de son cœur. Il était en mauvaise santé, nourriture grasse, aucune activité et une cinquantaine d'année de vécu donc assez vieux (Voyant Gibbs) Enfin, je veux dire c'est pas vieux, c'est juste qu'il avait l'âge de ses artères si je peux m'exprimer ainsi… Contrairement à vous, monsieur, qui ne faites pas du tout votre âge…

Gibbs  
Enchaînez !

Palmer  
Donc j'ai supposé qu'en voyant le corps tombé à ses pieds, son cœur a lâché, il y avait de quoi…Halloween avant l'heure (il se met à rire mais personne ne le suit !)

Ducky  
Monsieur Palmer a raison, ce qui expliquerait le manque de rapport entre les deux et les heures de décès si éloignés. Ce patient est littéralement mort de peur.

Gibbs  
C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as fait descendre ?

Ducky  
Voyons Jethro, tu es bien trop impatient…Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours un petit quelque chose pour toi. Maintenant que l'affaire est classée pour ce premier patient, occupons-nous du deuxième ! Je peux t'assurer que ces coups (en montrant les endroit touchés) ont été donné post-mortem, il s'agit pas d'un suicide mais…

Gibbs  
D'un meurtre ! On s'est acharné sur le cadavre... Quelle est la cause de la mort dans ce cas-là ?

Ducky  
Je ne l'ai pas encore déterminé ! Mais si tu penses que les coups ne sont pas une preuve suffisante, Abby a utilisé un logiciel de reconstruction de la scène. Et vu la position du corps, les lois physiques il est impossible qu'il soit tombé tout seul. ! On l'a poussé voire balancé par-dessus le rebord !

Gibbs  
Très bien Ducky ! Bon alors Ziva et Tony vous allez chez lui ! McGee, débriefing sur ses 24 dernières heures, ce qu'il a fait avec sa carte bancaire et son numéro de téléphone !

**Tout les trois baissent les yeux n'osant rien dire, la colère commence à se lire sur le visage de Gibbs**.

Gibbs  
Vous allez me dire ce que vous faites ! Vous êtes en grève ou quoi ?

McGee  
Ben… En faites, patron, avec l'arrivée du directeur, l'incertitude de savoir quelle affaire on allait s'occuper, on a…

Ziva  
…oublier de faire les recherches habituelles.

Gibbs  
Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait pendant que j'étais dans le bureau de la directrice ?

Tony  
On a déjeuné…

Gibbs  
Vous avez dix minutes et pas une de plus ! Sinon je vous vire tous !

**Ils se retournent tout les trois au même moment comme des automates programmées alors Gibbs slaps chacun d'entre eux avant qu'ils ne partent puis se tourne vers Ducky.**

Gibbs  
Je me demande si finalement mes claques n'ont pas un effet négatif sur leurs neurones…

Sequence 7 Extérieur-Jour

**Abby écoute une de ses chansons préférées tout en utilisant son hipoppotame péteur comme micro. Elle se met à danser en bougeant les fesses de gauche à droite puis soudain s'arrête net en même temps que la musique.**

AbbyJe parie que tu es derrière moi, Gibbs, n'est ce pas ?

**Elle se retourne mais personne, elle se sent soualgé. De nouveau elle se retourne mais cette fois-ci se retrouve face à Gibbs, elle sursaute. Puis elle lui donne une légère tape sur l'épaule.**

Abby  
Tu as failli me faire mourir de peur !

Gibbs  
Tu aurais été la deuxième aujourd'hui !

Abby  
C'est pas drôle, Gibbs !

Gibbs  
Qu'est ce que tu as pour moi ?

Abby  
C'est vrai que le père de Ziva est ici ?

Gibbs  
Qui te l'a dit ?

Abby  
Je le dénoncerais jamais ! On a trop besoin d'un génie en informatique comme lui !

Gibbs  
Qu'est ce que tu as pour moi ?

Abby (elle va vers la table)  
T'as pas répondu à ma question… Ah ! Tu voulais pas… Donc j'ai analysé les vêtements de notre homme et j'ai fait les tests toxicologiques. Sur ses vêtements, j'ai trouvé que son sang, aucune emprunte hormis les siennes. Comme Ducky te l'a dit sûrement, j'ai confirmé sa théorie du meurtre.( Elle pianote sur son ordinateur) Par contre, j'ai relevé un taux élevé d'alcoolémie presque deux grammes dans le sang. Deux hypothèses s'offrent à nous, soit il était très triste et il a bu jusqu'à en être malade, soit on l'a forcé en plus de l'avoir drogué. Car j'ai retrouvé la drogue des violeurs dans son sang.

Gibbs  
Beau…

Abby  
J'ai pas fini Gibbs… J'ai retrouvé ceci à la semelle de ses chaussures… (_Elle lui montre plusieurs confettis dans un sachet_) Il a dû aller dans un lieu où une fête était organisée.

Gibbs (l'embrassant sur la joue)  
Beau travail Abby ! Au moins une qui travaille dans cette équipe !

Sequence 8

**A son bureau, McGee n'a jamais tapé aussi vite de toute sa vie, Ziva est au téléphone et Tony tente de faire comprendre à son ordinateur qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant de se faire virer**.

Tony  
S'il te plaît ! Fais un effort ! Papa Gibbs va pas être content si je n'ai rien à lui présenter…

**A ce moment-là, le "Papa Gibbs" fait son apparition, toujours son café à la main qu'il jette dans une poubelle. Son équipe le regarde avec nervosité en sachant qu'une fois son café terminé, il est encore plus difficile à contenir.**

Gibbs  
Alors ? Dois-je faire signer à la directrice trois démissions et engagé une nouvelle équipe ? Il parait que deux ou trois types dans le métro sont à la recherche d'un job, taper sur un clavier doit pas compliqué si Tony et McGee peuvent le faire…

Tony  
Gibbs, on est…. (_Voyant le regard méprisant de don patron à l'approche d'excuses_) pas désolé mais on promet de plus jamais le faire !

Gibbs  
Très bien, prouvez le moi !

McGee  
Le lieutenant James Cameron(1) (_Tout le monde se retourne vers Tony_)

Tony  
Quoi ? J'ai rien dit !

McGee  
Tu l'as pensé si fort qu'on l'a tous entendu !

Tony  
D'accord mais avouez qu'il y a des gens qui portent bien leur nom. Comment ne pas penser à Titanic avec un nom pareil dans la Marine ?

McGee  
Je disais donc que le lieutenant, James Cameron, était en Irak, ces trois derniers mois. C'était sa deuxième fois. A la suite d'une grave blessure, ils l'ont rapatrié, quand il a été de nouveau sur pied, il est reparti. Il avait une permission de quatre jours. Voici son adresse (_il tend un papier_) il habite avec sa fiancée depuis un an.

Gibbs  
Tony, Ziva, allez y ! McGee reste avec moi ! Dès que vous avez du nouveau, vous appelez ! Je risque de vous envoyez autre part, vu que la directrice considère une disparition comme une formalité (_il se tourne vers le père de Ziva qui était resté assis depuis le début sans dire un mot_). Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps !

David  
Je n'en ai pas non plus et de la patience encore moins !

Gibbs  
Alors on est deux !

Sequence 9

**Ziva et Tony sortent de la voiture et se dirigent vers une maison portant le numéro 29, ils s'avancent vers le perron.**

Tony  
Je peux te poser une question ?

Ziva  
Oui, mais je promet pas d'y répondre.

Tony  
Comment tu peux téléphoner à une fille sans l'inviter à dîner ou même à boire un verre ?

**Ziva lève les yeux au ciel et frappe à la porte. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années ouvre la porte. Ziva et Tony sortent leur carte devant l'air à la fois surprise et inquiète de la maîtresse de maison.**

Ziva  
Bonjour, nous sommes du NCIS, voici l'agent special Dinozzo et je suis l'officier David ! Nous aimerons vous parlez !

Jeune femme  
C'est James, n'est ce pas ?

Tony  
Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ?

**La jeune femme les laisse passer devant elle. Le salon est décoré d'une manière moderne mais la présence d'une femme s'exprime à travers les couleurs choisies. Il est impeccablement ordonné, elle les invite à s'asseoir sur le canapé.**

Ziva  
Nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle, nous avons retrouvé votre fiancé mort.

Jeune femme (ne réalisant pas ce qu'il lui arrive)  
Oh non !! C'est pas possible ! Où ça ?

Tony  
Dans une ruelle, pas loin de l'Hôtel Palace !

Jeune femme  
Ici ?! Mais je croyais qu'il s'était fait tué en Irak ! Comment est-il mort ?

Ziva  
Nous sommes désolé, nous ne le savons pas encore mais il s'agirait un meurtre !

Tony  
Il ne vous a pas téléphoné pour vous prévenir qu'il téait bien rentré ?

Jeune femme  
Non, il ne m'a rien dit ! D'habitude, dans ce genre de situation, il me prévient toujours de son arrivée ensuite il passe directement la nuit chez son frère ! Comme sa maison se situe entre l'aéroport et ici, il préfère dormir chez lui pour profiter de la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Le lendemain, il rentre à la maison !

Tony  
Et vous ne vous êtes pas inquiétée ?

Jeune femme  
Bien sur que si… Mais il arrive très souvent que les avions aient du retard à cause d'alerte à la bombe ou autre. L'aéroport de Bagdad est loin d'être le plus sur du monde ! Je n'en reviens, James est mort ! Oh mon dieu ! (Et elle fond en larmes)

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony et Ziva sortent et font le chemin inverse en se dirigeant vers la voiture. Ils montent dedans, Ziva qui est du côté conducteur comme à son habitude ne démarre pas. **Tony  
T'as un problème, David ? Tu es la première à partir au quart de tour à peine le volant en main !

Ziva   
Je fais ce que tu est impossible d'accomplir : je réfléchis !

Tony  
A quoi ? Au fait que t'ais le meilleur partenaire du monde ! Je le sais, maintenant roule !

Ziva (avec un léger sourire et se tournant vers lui)  
Ça dépend de quel genre de partenaire, tu parles ? Professionnellement, peut-être bien mais pour le reste, c'est à voir… ( _Puis d'un coup, elle redevient l'officier du Mossad_) Quelque chose était étrange dans son attitude quand elle a appris qu'il n'était pas en Irak, ça sonnait faux !

Tony  
T'as pas tort mais moi, ce qui me semble le plus étrange, c'est qu'un Marines, après trois mois d'absence préfère dormir chez son frère plus tôt que de sauter sur sa copine.

Ziva  
Tony ! Tous les mecs ne sont pas comme toi ! (Puis en réfléchissant deux secondes) T'as gagné, c'est pas normal ! Je déteste quand t'as raison !

Tony (prend son portable)  
McGee ? On a besoin d'une adresse !

Sequence 9 Jour- Extérieur

**Sur le toit d'un immeuble, Gibbs et le directeur David se regardent en chien de faïence. Ni l'un ni l'autre veulent baisser les yeux. Le patron du NCIS a une lampe à ultraviolet, détectant le sang même lavé, dans les mains.**

David  
Pourquoi vous vous occupez pas du quartier maître Dan ?

Gibbs  
Je vais vous le répéter une deuxième et dernière fois, j'ai mis un de mes meilleurs agents sur votre affaire ! J'ai aussi une enquête sur un meurtre à mener ! En attendant d'avoir du nouveau sur votre disparu, vous allez m'aider ! ça évitera que vous soyez sur le dos de mes hommes à jouer mon rôle à ma place.

David  
Au moins avec moi, il y aurait des résultats depuis longtemps !

Gibbs  
Si vous êtes tellement bon, pourquoi avoir besoin du NCIS ?

David  
Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi ! Je suis devenu directeur des services secrets israéliens pour une raison : Aucune concession. C'est moi qui dicte les règles !

Gibbs  
C'est pour la même raison que j'ai refusé de devenir directeur du NCIS, il y a toujours un agent comme moi pour ne pas obéir !

**Le directeur ne répondit pas et Gibbs peut se concentrer sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il fait le tour du toit à la recherche du moindre indice, il s'approche du rebord regardant en bas. D'en haut le monde semble très petit. Il lève la tête et fait de nouveau le tour de la plate –forme. **

David  
Comment va l'officier David ?

Gibbs (se dirigeant vers les escaliers)  
Demandez-lui vous-même !

David  
C'est à vous que je m'adresse !

Gibbs (descend un étage)  
Je n'ai rien à vous dire sur elle !

David  
Je parlais en tant que membre de votre équipe ! Elle est performante ou pas ?

Gibbs (montant dans le monte-charge avec sévérité)  
La juger n'est pas dans mes fonctions, je suis pas son directeur !

Sequence 10 Jour-Intérieur

**McGee est devant son ordinateur, il lève la tête et regarde l'horloge. Personne n'est là, Ziva et Tony sont ensemble, son patron est avec le directeur, Ducky dans sa morgue et Abby dans son labo. Il s'accorde une pause et décide de mettre un peu de musique, un de ses préférées. Il ferme les yeux, les mains derrière la nuque se détendant dès les premières notes**.

Tony  
C'est toujours les mêmes qui dorment pendant que les autres bossent comme des malades !

McGee( restant les yeux fermés)  
J'ai travaillé toute la matinée coincé à ce bureau pendant que vous traîniez dehors à l'air libre !

Tony  
Le roi des elfes se rebelle ! Je te vais te faire passer cette envie !

McGee (ouvrant les yeux)  
J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Ziva   
Où est Gibbs ? Et le directeur David ?

Tony  
C'est le directeur David, maintenant ?

Ziva  
C'est le seul titre que je peux pas lui retirer !

McGee  
Avec Gibbs, ils sont retournés sur le toit de l'immeuble pour voir si la police locale n'avait pas oublié des indices !

Ziva  
Gibbs n'a pas peur !

Tony  
Ça risque rien sauf s'il monte sur le rebord ! C'est pas comme le bleu qui a le vertige même sur un chaise (2) !

McGee  
Je n'ai pas le vertige !

Tony  
Bien sur ! J'ai téléchargé une certaine vidéo sur mon ordinateur, tu veux l'adresse sur Youtube pour preuve ? Evidemment si tu continues à te rebeller, je serais dans l'obligation de mettre en ligne, celle où on se demande ce que tu fais durant tes heures de travail ? Tu sais celle ou ça grattait très fort, du pur plaisir !! (3)

McGee  
Tu osera pas ?

Ziva( changeant de conversation)  
De toutes manières, je faisais pas allusion au vertige alors laisse McGee tranquille ! J'avais peur que Gibbs ne soit tenté de balancer le directeur pour être sur qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre et non d'un suicide.

**Une voix se fait entendre dans leur dos**.

Gibbs  
Je dois avouer que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit mais il est toujours en vie ! (_Le directeur le suit de près_) Le toit nous a indique qu'une seule chose, le lieutenant ne s'est pas fait tué là-haut, il n'y avait aucune marque de sang. Et vous, qu'est ce vous avez obtenu ?

Tony  
La femme du lieutenant nous a assuré que son mari n'avait pas téléphoné et qu'il dormait chez son frère. On a interrogé ce dernier et il nous a confirmé que Cameron passait la soirée chez lui mais jamais la nuit. La dernière fois qu'il l'a vu, c'était vers sept heures du soir il y a deux jours !

Gibbs  
Et vous, McGee ? Quoi de neuf sur notre disparu ?

McGee  
J'ai eut son supérieur au téléphone, il m'a dit qu'il était parti en urgence avec sa voiture, il y a dix heures ! Personne ne l'a revu depuis !

Gibbs  
C'est tout ?

McGee  
Patron, j'ai mis plus de deux heures pour l'avoir en ligne. Les Marines sont des gens très occupés, enfin d'après leur mise en attente…

Gibbs  
Bon, Ziva et McGee vous me trouvez où le lieutenant a passé…

McGee  
Il était à l'hôtel Dream… (Voyant le visage de Gibbs sans expression) J'avais un peu de temps à perdre, j'ai épluché ses derniers relevés de comptes et son dernier paiement est celui d'une chambre dans cet hôtel…

Gibbs  
Bien, McGee ! Vous y allez avec Ziva pendant ce temps, avec le directeur, nous allons avoir une conversation avec l'homme qui nous a fait perdre deux heures pour décrocher son téléphone ! Tony, tu restes ici et continue à chercher tout les mobiles possibles pour ce meurtre !

Tony  
Mais patron, pourquoi c'est moi qui doit rester ?

Gibbs  
ca te permettra de diriger ton équipe imaginaire en mon absence !


End file.
